Alchemic Wizards
by Lizzybear54
Summary: When Roy and Ed are accepted to Hogwarts will their feelings for each other get them tangled in the adventure of their lives? WARNING: This is yaoi, so if u don't like, don't read. RoyxEd! Now rated M!  ON HIATUS FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Ed: Welcome to another wonderful story by Miss Elizabeth Santulli!

Me: Why thank you, Edward! *huggles Ed* we are back for another installment of… what's the word?

Ed: …another story?

Me: Yes! Another story! Yea, we can't think of the word, so we're keeping it at "another story".

Ed: So what is the pairing?

Me: *looks at Ed sarcastically* what do you think? You and Roy of course!

Ed: *sticks tongue at Lizzy*

Me: *sticks tongue at Ed*… Anyway, welcome to my new story called Alchemic Wizards! Isn't it great? I know! XD I was reading a FMA/HP story -RoyxEd of course- and I wanted to make one too! My mom is really proud of me writing stories! She was confused when she found out when I write about homosexuals but she got over it. I think...

-Roy enters-

Roy: Hey guys… *looks around*… let me guess another story?

Me: Yes Roy! Thank you for being sarcastic again! Gosh… well since Roy made me mad, Ed you're doing the disclaimer!

Ed: Okay! *turns to readers with a cute face*

**Disclaimer: Lizzy does not own FMA or HP! If she did there would be RoyxEd in EVERY episode and the FMA cast would be at Hogwarts. There would be AlxWinry too.**

**Me: Ed is a major (age: 15) and Roy's a colonel (age: 21)**

Me, Ed, and Roy: Enjoy Chapter 1 of Alchemic Wizards! XD

Alchemic Wizards

Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day in Amestris, there has been no war whatsoever going on lately and everyone is happy. Colonel Roy Mustang was sitting in his office with his feet up on his broad desk. He had finished all of his paperwork for the day (much to Hawkeye's delight) so he was pretty happy. Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery were all doing paperwork at their own paces. Edward had come back from Resembool just a week ago and has already gotten back to work. Roy had been thinking of the short blonde for a while now. He became very protective and worried about the blonde ever since the accident with that murderer a 2 months ago.

*Flashback*

_It was now sunset and I was sitting in his chair staring out the window. I hadn't even bothered with my paperwork at all. I was worried about Edward, especially since the boy left HQ to hunt down a serial killer who has been killing young teens all around central. I feared that Edward would be killed. To get my mind off of my worried thoughts I went back to finishing my paperwork. A couple of hours later my phone rang._

"_Mustang." I answered._

"_Roy! You need to get down to the hospital quick!" My best friend Maes Hughes exclaimed (AN: Yes, Hughes is alive.__)_

"_Wait, why?" I asked concerned._

"_Ed's hurt! We have him here, but he's not looking so good." Maes explained._

_My heart dropped and I felt numb all over, like someone just shot me._

"_I'll be right there." I replied in a worried but stern tone. I grabbed his coat and ran out of the room, leaving my other subordinate's wondering where I went._

_I ran down the stairs in front of HQ, hailed a cab, and told the driver to stop at the hospital. Once I arrived, I paid the driver and jumped out of the cab, much to the surprise of the driver. I darted inside the hospital and ran to the secretary's desk._

"_Excuse me…do you…know where…Edward Elric's room is?" I panted. The secretary nodded and handed me a piece of paper with the room number on it._

'_Okay, Room 202.' I thought as I ran. My heart was beating rapidly as I got closer to the room. I soon found the door and stopped in front of it to regain my breath. Once I did, I knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open the door. I gulped and waited as I heard footsteps get nearer. My heart stopped when the door handle jiggled and opened to reveal none other than Hughes. He had a worried look on his face, but when he saw me, he gave a sad smile. He invited me in and I rushed over to where Ed lay. I held back a gasp as I saw the condition Ed was in. He had a black eye, cuts all over his face, and bandages all over his torso that had large dark red and bright red stains of blood that seeped through the bandages. I also noticed his auto-mail was gone as well. I felt rage course through my veins, and I turned to face Hughes._

"_Where is that bastard?" I asked in dangerously low tone. Hughes just handed me a piece of paper with an address on it. I nodded my thanks and left. Let's just say the man that hurt Ed would not be seen again…_

"Ed…" Roy whispered to himself. He twiddled a pen in his hands, thinking about the younger male. About twenty minutes later, Roy's window flew open and an owl flew in, carrying a piece of paper in its beak. Roy was extremely startled and fell out of his chair. He got up and looked at the owl suspiciously, pulled on a glove –just in case- and approached the owl cautiously. Roy grabbed the paper quickly and opened it. The following read:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Colonel Roy Mustang,_

_I am pleased to announce that you have been chosen for a position as an alchemy teacher at our fine school. You see, I teach at a school known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that is located in London. One of our teachers has taken an unexpected leave and we have heard of your skills with alchemy. It would provide a great opportunity for the students and you could also learn some magic if you wish. If you choose to accept, please fill out the form underneath this letter. We hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_P.S: If you choose to accept then please pack your belongings tonight and we will be there tomorrow at 6am, also I am terribly sorry that Tokan _(the owl)_ scared you. He tends to do that._

Roy stared at the letter in pure confusion, and began to think.

'_It would be a great opportunity…hmmm.'_ He thought. Suddenly, a knock came to his attention.

"Come in." He called to the unknown stranger knocking at his door. The door revealed Ed as he stepped in with a salute. Roy stared in confusion as he saluted back. They both lowered their hands and stared at each other. Ed's eyes traveled to the window and he spotted the owl.

"WHAT THE HELL IS AN OWL DOING IN YOUR ROOM?" Ed screamed. Roy -slightly startled at Ed's outburst- turned to look at the owl.

"It came to give me a letter. See?" He told him while holding out the letter. Ed's jaw dropped.

"I-I got one too!" Ed exclaimed. He rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a note. It said the same thing as Roy's but only they wanted Ed to be a student and teach with him. Roy's jaw dropped as well.

"But magic doesn't really exist, does it?" Ed asked. Roy nodded.

"Yes it is. It's very real, Edward." Roy told him.

Ed blushed at Roy's usage of his name.

Roy smirked.

They kept staring at each other for about 2 minutes until Ed said:

"Stop staring at me, pervert." He said as he huffed and looked away. Roy chuckled.

"So, are you going?" Roy asked. Ed thought about this for a couple of moments.

"Well if it's a school it must have a library, and it would be good to learn something new." Ed said as he smiled at the idea of being able to read lots and lots of books. Roy chuckled. One of the things he loved about Ed was his enthusiasm for books.

"Then I'm going too." Roy stated as he stood up.

"W-Why are you going?" Ed stuttered.

"Well, lord knows you're going to get into trouble if I'm not there. I have to look out for you, and I am interested in what the school has to offer. By the way, why did you come in here?" Roy asked non-offensively.

"Well, I actually came to hand in my report." Ed said as he waved his report in his hand lazily and dropped it on the Fuhrer's desk. Roy nodded in understanding. He then walked back over to his desk and started filling out his form. Ed walked over curiously.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm filling out the teachers form. Didn't you get one?" Roy asked. Ed had a thoughtful look on his face for a moment.

"Oh yeah!" Ed exclaimed as he ran out of the room to retrieve his form. Roy chuckled at his Ed's silliness…_ his_ Ed… he liked the sound of that. Ed returned with the note and sat on the couch and began to fill it out. When they were done, Roy stepped back to the owl –cautiously- and tied the letters to the owl's leg. It took off into the sky and disappeared in the distance.

"The letter I got said that we should pack tonight and we have to be here at 6am. Okay, shorty?" Roy said. Ed's jaw dropped considerably and a look of pure shock was plastered onto his face; then turned into seriously pissed off look.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING SHORT, COLONEL BASTARD?" Roy smiled and placed a hand on Ed's cheek. The blond blushed furiously and back away quickly.

"Fine." He said grumpily and walked away. Roy stood there with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

~The next day at 6am~

Edward and Roy were waiting in front of central headquarters. Ed was starting to regret agreeing to this. I mean, who gets up at 6am? Crazy people that's who. (AN: I get up at 6am to get ready for school. T_T) Ed yawned and started to get impatient with every second passed. Roy stood there with his usual calm composure. Suddenly, the wind started blowing unusually hard and Ed almost got blown away if it not for Roy, who grabbed him and held him tight. The wind was still blowing as Ed looked up -with adorable blush- and stared at Roy. Roy stared back.

'_God, he looks beautiful."_ Roy thought.

'_God, he's so gorgeous. I need to tell him how I feel. I can't take it anymore. But…how the hell am I going to do that? What if he rejects me?' _Ed thought. The wind died down and two people appeared. Ed and Roy both let go of each other quickly. Two strangers walked up to the two alchemists. One of the strangers was a very old man with a long and white beard, a purple robe that just hit the floor barely, and a pair of buckled boots. His blue eyes were shining behind half-moon spectacles, and his nose was long and crooked.

'_He must have gotten in a lot of fights for his nose to be so weirdly shaped.'_ Ed thought to himself. Behind the old man was a very stern looking woman. She wore an emerald cloak, with her black -and slightly gray- hair drew into a bun. She looked extremely annoyed.

'_OMG… She looks just like teacher…'_ Ed thought to himself once again as he shuddered. Silence filled the air as all four people took in each other's appearances. Roy was the first one to speak up.

"Um… are you Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall?" Roy asked as politely as he could.

"Yes." Minerva replied sternly. Both alchemists gulped.

"Don't be so hard on them Minerva. They're new to this." Dumbledore said calmly. He turned to the Colonel and Major.

"We will be traveling by Portkey if you don't mind. You may want to hold on." The old man stated as he pulled something out of his pocket that resembled a small paperweight. Roy grabbed Ed by instinct. Ed blushed a bright red and held onto Roy. Dumbledore noticed this and gave a small smile to himself, as if he knew that the two had feelings for each other but are hiding them. The wind started up again and Ed and Roy felt themselves being twisted and turned in every direction. It didn't hurt though. After what seemed like an hour, the sensation stopped and they appeared in midair.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ed said before he fell to the ground. With a thud, Ed groaned and sat up. The blond rubbed his head as he felt a bruise forming. He looked down and saw none other than Roy Mustang. Roy opened his eyes to meet with amber irises above him. They both blushed and impressive color, at a loss for words. Roy and Ed stared at each other, one lost in onyx and the other in gold eyes. Both male's hearts were on overdrive. Roy placed a hand on Ed's cheek as they started to move closer together. They both came back to their senses for the heard someone clear their throat. Both of them blushed even more and scrambled to get up to their feet. Ed was suddenly more interested with his shoes, while Roy on the other hand was staring at everything else except the two wizards and Edward, trying to control his blush, but had no such luck. Dumbledore just smiled knowingly, and McGonagall just stared in curiosity.

"Well then, here we are." Dumbledore announced. Roy and Ed both looked up to see a huge castle. Both alchemists' mouths dropped open. Dumbledore and McGonagall chuckled lightly.

"So you can both see the castle, right?" Dumbledore asked. They both nodded. He smiled.

"Good, that means you are both qualified to be wizards." The old man stated with a smile.

"R-really?" Ed asked. Dumbledore just nodded. Ed lifted up a finger and said,

"Do you have a library?" Ed inquired.

"Yes. The hugest one in London, possibly in the world." Minerva replied with a sense of pride somewhere within her words. Ed's eyes widened, and turned big and sparkly (anime style), and he jumped up shouting,

"Yes!" Ed shrieked. Roy, Dumbledore, and Minerva just laughed.

"So I'm guessing he likes books?" Minerva asked. Roy nodded.

"He's already read all of the books at Central library -the biggest library in our country- in just 7 months." Roy announced. An impressed look passed both of the wizard's faces.

"Shall we go in then?" Dumbledore asked. Ed and Roy nodded and followed the headmaster and headmistress to the impressive school building that towered over them.

TBC… (To be continued)

**Edited: 3/7/11**

Me: Well, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I worked really hard!

Ed: She did.

Me: See Ed agrees with me so I am telling the truth! Take that, nonbelievers! *laughs manically*

Roy: I liked it! *smiles*

Me: Thank you Roy! XD Well, I just saw HP7 Part 1 and it was freakin amazing! Go see it people! Well I'll be updating soon! I'm updating chapters in the order I started them. So in short, I'll be updating High School Love, He's a Neko, and then Alchemic Wizards; and I'll keep doing that from now on until I finish them. Well, see you guys later!

P.S: _I will update when I get a total of 5 reviews for any of my stories._

Me, Ed, and Roy: Remember to R&R! Bye! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Alchemic Wizards! Okay, I'm just going to cut to the chase because I know you guys want to read this chapter. Roy and Ed will be here at the end of the chapter because I just want to get this started. If I keep using the same words/names over again just ignore it because it's really hard to come up with different ones most of the time. Well, I'm done for now, enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Alchemic Wizards

Chapter 2

As the two alchemists stepped into the massive and spacious castle, they stared in awe at just about everything that passed them. They were both mildly shocked as they encountered talking portraits. At which the headmaster and headmistress chuckled.

"Shall we head to my office?" Dumbledore asked the stunned alchemists. They nodded once and continued to stare at the mystical objects being presented to them. As they went up a spiraling staircase, they stopped in front of a large gargoyle statue.

"Lemon drops." Dumbledore said to the rather large statue. Said statue moved out of the way and a door was revealed behind it. Ed and Roy were left speechless as they entered the office. As the headmaster sat at his desk, the two visitors looked at him with confusion etched onto their faces, for there was only one chair.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry about that." He said. The old man took out his wand (to the alchemists it looked like a stick) and waved it at the chair, instantly making two of them. Ed and Roy sat down, clearly wanting an explanation.

"Well, I should probably explain." Dumbledore said sighing. He had to tell this story about a million times and truth be told, it was getting kind of annoying.

"Yes and what is this place? What exactly do you do?" Ed pestered.

"Well, it's a long story." The headmaster replied. Ed smiled.

"We have time, and consider it an Equivalent Exchange. You tell us about your culture and your…magic, and we'll tell you about our culture and our alchemy. Deal?' Ed asked. Dumbledore just smiled.

"Deal. I just have one question though." Dumbledore replied. Ed and Roy both raised an eyebrow.

"Do both of you happen to know a man named Voldemort?" Dumbledore inquired, as the twinkle in his eyes disappeared.

"Who's Voldemort?" Ed and Roy asked simultaneously. Dumbledore and Minerva studied them both to see if they were lying, but realized they were telling the truth. The look in their eyes was enough to know that they were in fact not lying at all. The headmaster and headmistress sighed in relief. And so the questions and explaining began. Sometime during Dumbledore's explaining, a few other teachers walked in and Ed and Roy got introduced. For the rest of the day, the alchemists and wizards shared their stories to each other (with snacks included); it resulted in Ed showing his automail and several shocked authority figures. By the time they were finished, it was well past midnight. Dumbledore also asked the two alchemists to watch over a boy by the name of Harry Potter a.k.a "The Boy Who Lived". It seems he's been getting into trouble lately. Ed has also been placed in the second year and will be sorted at the enrollment ceremony, which will take place in front of the school in 2 weeks. Ed suddenly got nervous when he heard he was going to be standing up in front of the whole school but Dumbledore told him to not worry about it. Roy and all of the other teachers (except Snape) thought it was really cute how Ed was shy in front of big crowds. Ed and Roy's class will begin 1 week after. Dumbledore and the other teachers headed off to bed, while McGonagall escorted the alchemists to their living quarters. They finally reached their room after a series of twists and turns that Ed and Roy surely wouldn't remember.

"All you have to do is come up with a password for your room and the painting will move out of the way for you. Make sure you keep it a secret though or else anybody could get into your room. Goodnight." She told both males before walking away in a random direction, most likely to her bedroom. Ed and Roy stood there until the painting of a woman asked for the password. Moments later Roy snapped his fingers (his gloves are off btw).

"I got it. Fullmetal." He smirked at the painting who was currently tapping her foot in annoyance. Ed blushed.

"Password accepted." She told them as she yawned. She and the frame moved aside and revealed a door. They walked inside to greet another spacious and well-furnished room. The lights were dimmed down low, there was a connected bathroom, a fireplace accompanied by two big squishy chairs bathed in the warmth of the fire that was currently present, and the ceiling was so high that you could barely see it. Ed ran into the bathroom and several seconds later, Roy heard Ed shout,

"Oh my Gate! Roy come in here and look at this bathroom! Its frickin' huge!"

Roy chuckled and turned to go check out the bathroom, when he noticed something.

There was only one bed.

Ed came out of the bathroom with a smile on his face.

"Hey, aren't you gonna check out the bathroom? It has a hot tub and every-" Ed got cut short as he realized why Roy didn't come see the bathroom.

'_I have to share a bed with Roy?'_ Ed blushed furiously at the thought.

'_This should be interesting.'_ Roy thought as he smirked.

"Well, come on. Let's go to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow." The older man said as he walked toward the queen-sized bed. He stopped at the side of the bed and asked,

"What side of the bed do you want?"

Ed merely shrugged as a tint of pink was still graced upon his cheeks. Roy then rounded the bed and took the side nearest to the window. Ed sat on the bed, back facing Roy and quickly stripped down to his boxers. As Ed turned around to hop into bed, he was greeted to the sight of Roy in his boxers as well. The blush on the blonde alchemist's face was at full force right about now. Roy was dazed by Ed's perfectly sculpted body until he snapped out of it when he noticed the blush on Ed's face, he smirked and asked,

"Like what you see?"

Ed turned even brighter as he shook his head furiously.

"Pervert! O-Of course not! W-Why would you even ask that?" Ed screeched. Roy just smirked again. Ed glared at him as he climbed into bed, back facing Roy again. The raven-haired man did the same and turned off the light. Both males could feel the heat radiating off one another, and the heat only increased when the older of the two wrapped his arms around the younger and pulled him close.

"W-What are you doing?" Ed exclaimed as he struggled to get free. Unfortunately the older man had fallen asleep. Ed turned to look at him and saw that he had a smile on his face and wondered if it was because of him. Roy unconsciously whispered,

"Ed…"

Said alchemist blushed and smiled. He knew the smile was meant for him, and he was glad that he was the cause of it. The blonde turned over and snuggled into the warm, broad chest that was provided for him. It had been a long time since he had felt safe. He peacefully slipped into unconsciousness, and the smiles that were evident on both males' faces lasted all throughout the night.

TBC (To be continued…)

Me: Thank you so much for reading this chapter! If it wasn't my best let me know because I really want to improve my skills. I'm also sorry if it was lacking action and more interesting stuff. But u did get fluff!

Ed: Yea u did so get reviewing!

Roy: Do it now!

Me: Calm down guys! Sorry for their rude behavior. -glares in Ed and Roy's general direction- So, I guess that's it for this chapter! Oh! One more thing! Please read the bold wording below:

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

**I am starting a new story! And yes, I know I have 3 more to finish but I had this idea in my head for 2-3 days now and I need to type it! I have a 3 day weekend and a LOT of homework so hopefully I can post at least 1 chapter. I'm not telling anyone about it! So don't ask! The only person I told was my friend Renee. I'm telling no one else!**

Ed, Roy, and I: We hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R&R! Thnx! XD 3


	3. Author Note!

Hey everyone! I'm back! Don't worry I'm not going to stop this story or any of my other ones. I've been sooooooooooooooo frickin' busy! I'm sorry this is not an update but I have several important announcements about this story.

1. Ed is a major.

2. Roy is a colonel.

3. My story is going to be based off of the second year of HP (Harry Potter).

I am very sorry if I confused anyone! I decided to do the 2nd year after all instead of my own plot. I will be making the changes in the other two chapters, just to let u all know. After I do that I will continue writing the third chapter. Chapter 3 should be out this week so keep your eye out for it! Thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope to see more reviews! Bye now! XD

~Lizzy xD 3


	4. Chapter 3

Me: Hello, it's me. I'm still alive so don't worry. Okay, so I kept you guys waiting long enough and you're all probably really pissed off because of my damn procrastination. So let's just get to it and…** this chapter is longer than my others; I did that just for you guys, so please don't kill me! :D**

**HUGE WARNING: There is M rated material in this chapter…well more like the beginning, and this is my first try ever at M rated stuff so please let me know what you think. If you do you get Roy and Ed plushies and not to mention…wait for it…..COOKIES! XD Anyway, if you don't like, then get the hell out of here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Enjoy the chapter! :3

* * *

Alchemic Wizards

Chapter 3

.::Roy::.

The next morning arrived too quickly for my liking. I opened my eyes to find a small and warm body next to me. I eyes drifted down to find Edward with his head poking out from the sheets breathing evenly with a light pink tint on his cheeks.

'_I wish I brought a camera. Oh God, I'm turning into Hughes.'_ Suddenly, the blonde blushed heavily and squirmed under the covers. I heard mumbling coming from the other occupant of the bed, so I leaned toward Ed and listened,

"Ah…Roy…more…" Ed moaned. My eyes widened and I could feel my face heat up as I tried to wake the boy up by shaking him. That is until the unconscious boy's hand landed on my southern regions. I slapped a hand to my mouth to block out a moan. I could feel pre-cum dripping off my now hard manhood. Even though the friction to my member was indescribably breathtaking, I had to remove the blonde's hand. My eyes were clouded with lust and they traveled to the younger man's face and those plump, pink, and luscious lips.

'_Just once…'_ I thought as he leaned down and captured the blonde's lips.

* * *

.::Ed's POV::.

My eyes became irritated as the sun made its presence known to me. As I opened my eyes, I felt something warm on my lips.

'_What the hell?'_ I thought to myself. When my vision cleared, I realized Roy was on top of me…kissing me.

'_WHAT THE FUCK?'_ I mentally screamed. I began to hit his back with my fists but knew it was futile attempt. He made no signs of stopping and soon I felt myself melt under his touch so I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Mmm…" My member was immediantly erect and starting to get painful so I took a chance and ground my hips up into his to get some relief. We broke apart, threw our heads back and moaned. We were panting with flushed faces, still rocking our hips together roughly and suddenly, he attacked my neck with kisses.

"Ah! Ah…Colonel…" I moaned as he began to suck on the tender and sensitive flesh. I was most likely going to get a hickey from that. The heat between us was getting unbearable.

"I want to hear you scream my name, Ed." He whispered hungrily in my ear. I blushed and shivered as he licked the outer shell of my ear. We were soon interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

'_Damn it…why now?'_ I asked myself desperately. We both reluctantly got out of bed but not before Roy whispered,

"We'll finish this later." I simply blushed. I got dressed quickly and I ran to the door, opened it and found none other than Professor McGonagall in the doorway.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning Professor." I replied with a smile as I bent down and kissed her hand like a gentleman. An almost non-visible pink tint graced her features along with a smile of approval.

"The colonel is still getting dressed. By the way, what exactly are we going to do today? All I heard from Dumbledore was that we were going to get supplies or something." I told her.

"Yes, we need to get your school supplies. To be exact, we need to get your school books, robes, a pet, and your wand. Oh, and we need to go to the bank to exchange your currency for ours." She replied. I nodded and several seconds later Roy showed up behind me.

"Ready to go." He said. She nodded and we headed towards what McGonagall called the "Great Hall".

* * *

.::No one's POV::.

As the alchemists entered the Great Hall, they were amazed with the sight. There were thousands of candles floating in midair over 4 very, _very_ long tables with about 3 kids at each table. Golden plates and goblets were laid on the tables, and at the end of the hall there was another long table where the teachers were sitting. But what surprised the alchemists the most were the ghosts flying above the students, some taunting the students and some helping the students with their homework apparently; plus the fact that the ceiling resembled the night sky with what one would assume thousands of stars. McGonagall guided the two alchemists up to the teachers table, while the students who didn't go home for summer (a.k.a the kids sitting at the tables) whispered about the new strangers. One girl whispered,

"The blonde is really cute!" Ed blushed a bright red and just looked down; Roy clenched his fists and teeth tightly, which Ed did not fail to see. He made a note to ask (taunt ;D) him about it later. As they made it to the teachers table, Dumbledore and the other teachers (except Snape) greeted them warmly. After breakfast, Dumbledore, Minerva, Ed and Roy went up to said headmaster's office.

"To get to Diagon Alley we're going to need to travel by floo." Dumbledore stated. Ed and Roy looked confused once again.

"Floo is a powder that wizards can use to travel. Minerva, would you care to demonstrate?" Dumbledore asked as he held a bag and opened it for her. Minerva nodded, grabbed some of the powder out of the bag, and threw it into the fireplace where a fire was already burning. Suddenly, the flames turned green and she stepped into the flames. Ed and Roy's eyes widened.

"Diagon Alley." She pronounced clearly. The next moment she vanished and the fire turned normal again. When Edward and Roy turned to Dumbledore for an explanation he merely smiled.

"When using floo, you have to pronounce the name of the place you wish to go very, very clearly to arrive the place of your choosing. Or you will not arrive at the desired destination." The headmaster explained. Both alchemists nodded.

"I might as well go first." Ed stated before the headmaster gave him some floo. The blonde alchemist threw the powder into the fire, stepped into the green flames before saying,

"Diagon Alley."

Just like McGonagall, Ed disappeared. Roy was about to grab some floo when Dumbledore spoke,

"You're in love with that young man or are you not?"

Roy's eyes widened and he felt his face heating up.

"W-What? N-No! Of course not! Where w-would you get t-that crazy idea from?" he stuttered and he mentally cursed himself for it. Dumbledore just chuckled and put a shoulder on the distressed colonel.

"We have no rules against homosexuals, but if you happen to get together we ask if you would not show your affection in front of the students."

Roy nodded and with a smile, performed the same ritual that McGonagall and Edward had done. Dumbledore followed shortly after.

* * *

.::Ed's POV::.

As I said "Diagon Alley", I felt myself being twisted in every direction possible…but it didn't hurt at all. I suddenly felt myself being thrown, and soon I saw a dark, brown, and hard-looking floor. Instinctively, I put out my right arm, flipped over it and landed on my feet. I looked up to see an impressed McGonagall and some man next to her.

"Very impressive reflexes, Mr. Elric.' McGonagall praised.

"Yeah, I'll say." The man said. I blushed and scratched the back of my head sheepishly. It suddenly occurred to me that I did not know the man's name. He saw the look of confusion on my face and instantly picked up on it.

"My name is Tom. I am the bartender at this local pub a.k.a "The Leaky Cauldron."" He said. I nodded and shook his hand. Suddenly, rustling was heard and I turned around to see Roy gracefully hopping out of the fireplace.

'_How the hell did he do that? I almost landed flat on my face.'_ I thought to myself as I huffed. Roy smiled at me and I could feel my face heat up instantly. I looked away to avoid any further embarrassment. The fireplace rustled again and Professor Dumbledore stepped out without an inch of dust or debris on him. I looked down at myself and saw that about half of me was covered in dust. I proceeded to clean myself off when I heard Roy call my name.

* * *

.::No one's POV::.

We soon left for Diagon Alley, which Ed and Roy had to admit is very impressive by the way. First, they ventured to **Gringotts Wizarding ****Bank** to exchange their currency for the currency they (Dumbledore and McGonagall) had here, then we went to **Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions** and got the following:

Ed:

2 black school robe

1 bloody red robe for formal events (dances, parties, etc.)

Roy:

2 black robe

1 deep blue robe for formal events (dances, parties, etc.)

Then the alchemists and the wizards headed to a store called: **Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.** to get Roy and Ed's wands. As the entered the store it looked abandoned and it was covered in dust. Dumbledore walked up to the front desk and rang the bell that was perched on the countertop. Before Ed could comment if they were in the right place or not a man with snow white hair with pale eyes and a pair of glasses came swooping in on a rolling ladder from one of the numerous aisles that he had been recently hiding within. He hopped off and walked up to the visitors with a grin plastered onto his face.

"Ah, Dumbledore! Long time no see!" He said as he shook the headmaster's hand.

"Yes it has been a while indeed." Dumbledore replied with a smile.

"Let me guess, these are the new wizards with alchemic abilities, am I right?" Ollivander wondered. Dumbledore just nodded.

"Excellent, excellent! Come this way!" The white haired man cheered as he clapped his hands. Ed and Roy walked over to him, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Please hold out your wand arms, or the arm you use to write with." Ollivander instructed. The alchemists nodded and held out their arms (AN: I don't really know what arms Ed and Roy write with so just use your imagination.) Suddenly, two tape measures started measuring their arms by themselves. To say the least, the alchemists were shocked. Moments later, Ollivander hopped back onto the rolling ladder and disappeared into the aisles of shelves once again. When he returned several minutes later, he was carrying 4 small but long rectangular boxes. He walked up to the alchemists once again.

"Here. These wands should match up to the power and skill you both possess (AN: Is that how you spell that?). Once you get a good grip on it, just give it a little flick and we shall see if it's the right one for you." He said as he handed one box to each alchemist. Roy took his out first and gave a little flick as Ollivander instructed. Once he did, the nearest bookshelf collapsed, spilling all of material and books that it had occupied onto the floor with a loud crash.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry." Roy apologized as he bowed to Ollivander. The white haired man assured him that it was okay. The wand search then continued again. After 14 wands and many apologies later, Roy grabbed the 15th wand and flicked it, waiting for an explosion of some sort but heard nothing. Instead, he felt warmth spread all throughout his body. He looked down to see his wand glowing and the next moment red sparks shot out of the wand and circled around him and in the air like fire. Ollivander clapped excitedly and said,

"Splendid! The wand has chosen its master!"

Ed was up next and thankfully, it didn't take long to find his wand. The 5th wand he chose happened to shoot a combination of silver and gold sparks into the air and around him. Ollivander cheered once again. Surprisingly, Roy and Ed's wand were the same; they both contained the cores of the phoenix tail feather, dragon heartstring, unicorn hair, and the extremely rare and powerful chimera scale. Ed was a bit shocked when he found out about the chimera scale though.

They paid for their wands and departed from the dusty shop. Then the group entered a pet store where they were told they could only get one pet. Roy got a little black cat and named him Aiden (means 'little fire' in Japanese), while Ed got a little golden cat and named her Suki (means 'beloved' in Japanese). Lastly, they headed to **Flourish and Blotts** to get Edward's school books. As soon as Ed spotted said bookstore, his eyes sparkled with anticipation and he bolted inside. Roy smiled and went after the blonde. As Roy entered the bookstore, he couldn't find Ed at all. Suddenly, he heard the rustling of pages, ducked around the corner and saw Ed deeply immersed with a book by the look of it. Roy walked over to the blonde chibi and placed a hand on his shoulder, which made the smaller of the two jump about a foot in the air.

"Good Gate Roy! Warn me would you? You scared the shit out of me!" Ed exclaimed. Roy just chuckled at the use of Ed's colorful language.

"No more than 10 books Ed." Roy replied with his well-known smirk that made Ed seethe in rage, as well as swoon. Ed whined in protest but agreed. After about an hour or so, the two immerged from the shop with a medium sized stack of books in each of their arms, looking more tired than ever. Ed had somehow convinced Roy to get 15 books, and the blonde had promised that he'd thank the raven-haired man properly later that night (AN: ;) hint, hint). Dumbledore and McGonagall had been waiting outside when Ed first ran into the bookstore. Seeing how exhausted Ed and Roy looked carrying all of those supplies (AN: The cats are on their shoulders btw), Dumbledore pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation, making the books float in midair.

"Thank you…Dumbledore. That was really...heavy." Ed panted. Roy nodded in agreement. Dumbledore merely smiled as he snapped his fingers and 2 brooms appeared. He placed the levitating school supplies on the brooms and the next moment the brooms lifted into the air and flew away.

"Where are they going?" Roy asked.

"The supplies are going back to Hogwarts and it will be placed into your room." The headmaster explained. The alchemist nodded.

"Let's depart then." McGonagall announced as they headed back into the pub where Tom was cleaning classes. Ed yawned loudly as a sign that he wanted to go to bed.

"We have to get back to Hogwarts but would you two like to rest here?" Dumbledore asked. Roy took one look at the yawning Ed, then back to the professor and nodded. Dumbledore bid them a good night and left with McGonagall while Roy checked out a room for him and Ed.

"Try not to be too loud considering there are other guests." Tom said as he winked at Roy. It took the raven-haired man several seconds to realize the meaning behind Tom's words.

"Hey! Just what are you implying?" Roy exclaimed, his face turning red. The bartender just laughed and he went up the stairs to go to bed. Roy sighed and Ed looked at him.

"Roy? Are you okay? Your face is red." Ed asked. This only caused Roy to deepen his blush.

"Come with me." Roy said hurriedly. Ed nodded before being dragged to their room. As Ed was flung into the room, Roy locked the door. Ed stared at him curiously. Roy walked up to Ed and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist possessively. Ed squeaked and turned a nice shade of pink. The next moment, Ed felt Roy's lips upon his and his eyes slowly closed. Roy's fingers ran through the blonde's hair, making the younger's hair tie fall out and letting the golden locks flow freely. The lips were still locked as they fell onto the bed.

TBC…

* * *

Hehehe…I feel evil. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took me about two weeks to finish this but I have a series of projects I have to do, which I should be working on.

**I want 40 reviews total! It's not that hard people! **

And I'm sorry that Ed and Roy couldn't talk but they will in the next chapter and be sure to visit my friend Renee's (RenofAmestris) story called: FMA Talk Show! You'll love it and her! XD Well, that's all for now.

**Next Update is for: Soulmate**

See ya soon! XD 3

~Lizzy 3


	5. Chapter 4

Me: Ello again~! Wow…it's been a long time hasn't it? *laughs nervously*

Welcome to the Chapter 4 of Alchemic Wizards~! :D

School has started up again and I'm busier than ever. I'll try to update more and crazy as it seems, I get my best ideas and inspiration at school! If only I didn't get homework…

Like seriously I had homework the first week of school! =.=

**Anyway…THIS IS MY FIRST REAL OFFICIAL LEMON (M RATED SMUT BETWEEN MALES XD) SO PLEASE BE KIND AND NO FLAMES!**

I know it's really early in the story for this to be happening but its all part of the plot. It's gonna lead up to something big, trust me. Hehehe…well I now present to you Chapter 4 of Alchemic Wizards~!

**OH! One more thing!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY BESTIE DANIELLE (Manga-Anime-Lover96) because she wouldn't stop begging me to get this chapter done. Ya happy now Danielle? XD**

**Remember to go visit her profile page! She's an amazing author~! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: You don't really need me to tell you what this means right? ^^;**

* * *

Alchemic Wizards

Chapter 4

.:3rd person POV:.

Roy tackled the blond onto the bed, hungrily attacking the youngers lips. Ed moaned as Roy's tongue collided with his own. Roy marveled in the sounds that were coming out of the young man beneath him as well as the taste. Ed tasted of vanilla, honey and something that was purely Ed. To Roy, the blondes' mouth was delectable. Suddenly, the raven-haired man realized what he was doing. He pulled away quickly.

'_What am I doing? I can't do this to Ed! He's my subordinate for God's sake! I don't even know if he feels the same about me!'_

'_Yes he does.'_ A little voice whispered in Roy's head. Ed sat up with a look of confusion on his face as he tried to regain his breath from that wonderful kiss. Roy was still arguing with himself.

'_How do you know if he feels the same?'_ Roy asked himself.

'_Do you remember this morning?'_ The little voice whispered again. That question had Roy thinking.

'_If he didn't feel the same this morning then why did he respond that way?'_ The small voice whispered once more. Roy had to admit, if he hadn't felt the same then he wouldn't have done what he did. But Roy still wasn't certain, so he had to make sure.

"Roy?" Ed asked, breaking Roy from his previous thoughts. Roy placed his hands on Ed's shoulders.

"Ed... Are you sure you want to do this? Sex is serious Edward…and I don't want to hurt you or force you to do something you'll regret." Roy said. Ed face was emotionless for a few seconds before a smile crept onto his face.

"Roy, to be honest… I've sorta always had a crush on you. Possibly from the first moment I met you. Granted, it took me a while to realize what these feelings were and what they meant. Even so, I know that…I'm in love with you. I know I'm ready for this and I want you to be my first." Ed confessed with a cherry red blush covering his tan face. Roy was speechless for a second before smiling. And no, it wasn't his usual smug smirk that's almost always present, but a _real_ smile. The older man nuzzled his face in the youngers golden locks.

"I love you too Edward."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, I do." Roy sincerely replied.

Ed smiled and pulled Roy down for a rough kiss.

"You're getting quite needy, aren't you?" Roy smirked.

"Oh shut up and fuck me."

"Your wish is my command." Roy said as he started to suck on the tender flesh of Ed's neck.

"Ah! Nnnh…Roy." Ed moaned. Roy smirked and continued to suck on the youngers neck, that is until he reached the junction of Ed's shoulder and neck, where he softly bit down. Ed gasped and arched into Roy. The raven-haired man licked the abused skin, leaving a nice hickey. Ed moaned louder at this action. He never knew that he could receive such pleasure before. Combined with the fact that Roy also returned his feelings made it all the more better. Roy trailed Ed's neck with a series of kisses until he reached the blondes shirt. Ed chuckled as Roy growled. Suddenly, Roy stood up and walked over to his suitcase and opened it.

"Roy? Did I do something-" The concerned blond sat up and began, that is until Roy pulled on a glove and laid a gentle kiss upon his lips.

"No Ed. You did nothing wrong." The raven haired man assured. As Ed relaxed he smirked.

"Now, I think it's time to get rid of those troublesome clothes." Roy said as he snapped.

Before Ed could even speak, his clothes disintegrated right off of his body. It took the blond a minute to register what had just happen and he blushed a bright red. He tried to cover himself as best as he could but failed miserably when Roy pinned him onto the bed once more. Roy's eyes raked over the youngers tan body with a satisfied smirk. Truth be told, Roy was surprised. Considering Ed's height, the raven haired man thought that Ed would also be lacking in size_ down there_, but he was bigger than expected. Ed squirmed under Roy stare, feeling _very_ self-conscious at the moment. Roy licked his lips as he drank in Ed's appearance before once again capturing his lips in a sweet and sensual kiss. Ed moaned as Roy started to toy with his nipples, pinching them ever so slightly. The blush on Ed's face continued to darken as Roy continued his ministrations. Roy began kiss down the youngers neck, gladly leaving little hickeys and bruises as he traveled downwards. He soon reached one of Ed's nipples and gently sucked.

"A-Ah! R-Roy...s-stop being a t-tease!" Ed moaned. Roy smirked and kept sucking, letting his tongue roll over the little nub. Suddenly he pulled away and blew on saliva coated nipple, earning a shiver from Ed. He repeated this process to the other before trailing his tongue down his stomach and to his navel. Ed bucked his hips and moaned loudly. Roy smiled as his mouth hovered right over Ed's member which had beads of precum at the tip. Roy's breath ghosted over Ed's most sensitive organ, and Ed was on the verge of losing it.

"R-Roy! H-Hurry up!" Ed groaned. To Ed's surprise, Roy lowered his mouth onto Ed's cock and sucked hard, not hard enough to hurt him but hard enough to make him scream in ecstasy. Roy bobbed his head up and down on Ed's cock, loving the taste of it. Ed had to be in heaven, he was receiving so much pleasure. He thought he was going to explode. Roy swirled his tongue around Ed's member and fit all of Ed in his mouth. Ed got curious as to what Roy was about to do and opened his eyes.

"R-Roy? W-what are you- AHHHHHHH!" Ed began but got cut short when Roy deep throated him. Roy looked up at the blonde and saw him dripping in sweat, moaning and screaming the raven-haired man's name, accompanied with the adorable flush on his face; Roy was getting even more turned on by the second. He soon felt Ed tense up, a sign that he was close to climaxing, and took his mouth off of Ed's member. Ed opened his eyes and glared at Roy.

"W-what the hell Roy?" Ed panted.

"Hehe...now we don't want you coming so fast, now do we?"

"Yes! Yes we do!" Ed exclaimed. **(AN: Love that part~ XD) **Roy just chuckled before leaning down and kissing Ed once again. The blonde moaned and ran his hands through the Roy's raven colored hair. Roy took this chance to grab some lube (that was conveniently located in the bed-side table) and coated two fingers before slipping a finger into Ed's entrance. Ed gasped at the intrusion and was about to check what Roy was doing when Roy cupped his cheek.

"It's ok Edo. I'm just preparing you. Do you trust me?" Roy asked. Ed looked into Roy's eyes for a moment before nodding. Roy smiled and kissed the younger again before slipping another finger in. Ed whimpered at the slight stinging sensation but ignored it none the less. Roy started to pump his fingers in and out of the blondes' entrance and Ed whimpered slightly as he was still not used to it. Roy had a thoughtful look on his face for a few minutes as Ed kept squirming under him. Suddenly, Roy felt his fingers brush along something. He smirked and pressed his fingers in that same spot, but with more pressure. Ed's eyes shot open and he screamed. Bingo. Roy found Ed's prostate.

"Oh God! Roy d-do that a-again!" Ed moaned as he grabbed the sheets around him. Roy smirked and pumped his fingers in and out of the blonde. Ed unconsciously started to rock his hips against Roy's fingers, gaining even more friction. Ed opened his eyes and saw that his member was not receiving any attention, so he shakily reached out to grab it when he was cut off by Roy who had taken the liberty of taking Ed into his mouth again. Ed choked back a moan and started bucking his hips. Roy soon placed an arm over his hips to prevent him from doing so. Ed was soon at the brink and felt heat pooling in his lower stomach. He knew he couldn't last much longer.

"R-Roy...I-I...I'm g-gonna..." Ed whimpered. Roy smiled and leaned over to Edward's ear.

"Then cum for me Edward." Roy ordered in an overly seductive tone. It was too much for the young blonde to take and Ed felt he like had just exploded. String after string of white hot cum exploded out of the blonde and onto his stomach and chin. Ed screamed out Roy's name. Roy stared mesmerized at the younger male. Seeing him covered in cum and screaming his name almost made him come right there. He needed the blonde, and he needed him now. After Ed's breathing regulated, Roy gently moved Ed's slightly damp bangs out of his face. He cupped his smooth, tan face and gently pressed his lips onto the blondes once more. After they broke apart, Roy began to strip. Ed had slowly begun to come off his high and opened his eyes to see Roy stripping.

"Roy? What are you doing?"

"You didn't think we were stopping here now did you?" Roy said as he chuckled. Ed just blushed and looked away. He knew what Roy was planning. As soon as Roy was completely undressed, he grabbed the bottle of lube and slathered a decent amount onto his painfully hard dick. He moved back over to Ed and kissed his forehead, cheeks, and nose before placing his member at Ed's entrance.

"This might hurt, okay? If it hurts too much just tell me and I'll stop." Roy warned the blonde. Ed brought Roy's forehead to his own and said,

"I love you Roy. I can handle it."

The two lovers smiled at each other and shared a passionate kiss as Roy began to push into Ed. The blonde winced and grabbed the sheets around him tightly. This felt _very_ different compared to Roy's fingers. Ed was pretty sure that Roy wouldn't be able to fit. The pain only got worse as Roy went deeper in. Ed wondered how big Roy actually was because he felt as if he was being split into two. Roy tried to take Ed's mind off the pain as he kissed him deeply. When Roy was all the way in, he opened his eyes to find tears streaming down Ed's face. He kissed the tears away and whispered sweet nothings into Ed's ear. Ed opened his eyes when Roy stopped and tried to regain his breath while getting used to the feeling of Roy inside him. Soon, the pain began to subside until it vanished away completely. Then Ed wiggled his hips as a sign to move. Roy nodded and pulled out all the way before driving back into Edward. Ed screamed as Roy hit that deeply hidden bundle of nerves inside him dead on. Roy smirked and began a steady rhythm, driving both males insane with lust. Ed began rocking his hips against Roy's, creating even more friction.

"Ah! A-Ah! Roy!" Ed moaned as Roy began to pick up the pace. So Roy began thrusting as hard as he could into the younger male. Ed gripped the sheets around him tightly, heat pooling in his lower stomach. He was close, very close. Roy seemed to sense this and thrusted faster. Ed choked back a moan and sat up.

"R-Roy…I'm…g-gonna…" Ed started but was silenced with a kiss.

"I know Ed. I can't wait either." Roy whispered softly but still loud enough that Ed could hear. Roy grabbed Ed's member and stroked it hard. Suddenly Ed screamed as he came onto his and Roy's chest. Roy felt Ed's wall clamp down on him and he came with a throaty moan. Roy slowly pulled out of the blonde and plopped down on the bed next to him.

"That was…" Roy began.

"Amazing?" Ed asked, panting.

"Yeah." Roy said while chuckling. After the two regained their breath, Roy got up and headed towards the bathroom. Ed lay there, slowly but surely coming off his high. Roy returned seconds later with a slightly wet rag and began to clean themselves up. After Roy finished he climbed back into bed and wrapped his arms around Ed's waist and pulled him close. The raven-haired man kissed the blondes lips softly.

"I love you Edo." Roy whispered softly.

"Love you too Colonel Bastard." Ed said as he smiled softly. Roy chuckled before turning out the light and drifting into unconsciousness with his golden haired angel.

TBC…

* * *

Well, I hope that satisfied the fangirls (and possibly fanboys) out there~! XD

I worked EXTREMELY hard on this chapter!

Ed: *eats a cookie* Yes she did! :3

Me: Aw, you're so cute Ed! XD

Ed: :)

Roy: I loved that chapter. *smirks*

Ed: *blushes*

Me: *laughs* I know ya did Roy. And I want to let everyone know that I didn't get the 40 reviews I wanted so, I think I should give up on this story.

Ed and Roy: O_O NO!

Me: *snickers* Don't worry, I'm kidding! *points to reviewers* **Remember to tell other RoyEd fans about my stories so more reviews will be sent my way. **Ok? We good? Alright then.

**READ OR DIE! XD**

**I expect there to be a total of 45 reviews (only 7 more ok?) before the next chapter! I'm not updating this story again until I get 45 reviews total. And you guys owe me because I didn't get 40 reviews! I'm being very generous right now so you're welcome! :D **

Well, I am exhausted considering it's like 1am, so good night everyone~!

Roy and Ed: See ya next time~! :D

* * *

**P.S:** If I was you I'd click that blue button that says "Review this Chapter".

Go on. Click it.

Or I'll find you.


	6. Another Author Note!

Me: Hey guys! ^_^

Roy: Lizzy is sorry about this note being an update but she has something to tell you guys.

Me: Well unfortunately, this story didn't win the poll. :(

I'm deeply sorry guys but I will be finishing "He's a...Neko?" first.

Either way, I'd like you all to check that story out if you haven't already! It's RoyEd of course. :)

I think you'll like it a lot!

Roy: We're really and truly sorry you guys.

Ed: We really are!

Me: But the good news is that once that story is done, I'll be putting up the same poll again to decide what story's gonna get completed next! So hopefully you all aren't too mad at me!

Roy, Ed and I: Once again, we're so sorry! But please check out "He's a...Neko"! It's really good! Love ya all! :D

P.S: Happy Easter~! XD

~Lizzy


End file.
